Behind the Scenes
by BakaBrain
Summary: A re-write of the Sailor Stars storyline. I really can't say much for this, except that it centers around the starlights and the inner senshi. O_o Oh, wait. Sailor Stars did as well. Huh. Well, R & R if you want ^___^
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sailor Moon. Just thought I'd let you know that. ^.^ Another thing: I am not anti-Mamoru. I'm just a HUGE fan of Seiya and Usagi, that's all. I know that Mamoru and Usagi are meant to be together, but one can dream right?  
Author's li'l note: This story takes place at the beginning of Sailor Stars. The REAL beginning. (ep. 173) Please don't shoot me for butchering the storyline. *gets down on her hands and knees* Please? You can e-mail any comments or death threats to odangoprincess@yahoo.com.   
****  
Behind the Scenes:  
Chapter One: Meetings  
****  
I never imagined it would happen. Me. Seiya Kou. In love. I guess I've always been a sucker for romance, but not when I had a mission to accomplish. Nothing interrupted my mission to find my princess. After all, she was the one I chose to live for, right? The one I pledged my life to...But I never thought I would meet somebody like her. She was a klutz, a crybaby. She was the strongest person I'd ever met. Odango...  
I guess I should start at the beginning...start when fate first sent me to the blue planet Earth...  
****  
Yaten plops down on the floor and sighs. "Another one! Another planet gone to that...that THING!" he says, frustrated. Taiki sits down next to Yaten and nods his head. "And no sign of the princess...When will we find her? There aren't many planets left in this galaxy that SHE hasn't completely destroyed." Taiki was usually levelheaded about everything but he had to admit it was getting frustrating. He and Yaten are talking to each other about their frustrations of not being able to locate HER when suddenly a fist slams down on the table in front of them.  
"Enough!" Seiya yells at his 'brothers'. "Simply yelling at each other about it isn't getting us any closer to finding her! We need to stay focused on the mission or else Galaxia will win. SHE is the only one who can stand against that evil Queen."  
"How can you be so sure she's even alive?!" Yaten yells at his leader. He knew he was stepping out of line, but he didn't care. He knew Seiya was just as frustrated as they were; he felt that. Seiya was just too damn stubborn to admit it.  
"Yaten, have you felt her death?" Yaten hesitates. "Well?"   
"No. But, she was very far away. And I've been feeling the stars fading left and right. I may have missed it. She could be dead. You just don't know it!" Yaten felt like crying.  
"She is alive. I know it. We WILL find her." Seiya says, determined. Yaten saw the determination and hope in his 'brother's' eyes and sighs in resignation. He honestly didn't know how his leader could have so much faith. Especially after all the devastation they'd seen.   
"Where are we going to this time and why are we in this form? It is SO uncomfortable!" Yaten immediately falls back into his complaining mode.  
"We are heading to the planet Earth," Seiya states matter-of-factly; "we need to attract the women of the planet. I have a very strong feeling SHE is there. It is our final hope." He looks down momentarily. Yeah, sometimes it got to him, too. He inhales sharply and looks up at them smiling. "I know she is there. Now we must get going to this blue planet." They transform into their senshi forms and fly off.  
"I have heard that the legendary Sailor Senshi are on this planet," Maker comments as they enter the Earth's atmosphere.  
"Yes. They will have many hardships ahead of them if Galaxia comes to this planet. But, we cannot get involved. We are there for one reason and one reason only: to find our princess. They have to protect their own planet." Fighter states and sighs sadly. More fighting. Why did it have to be this way? She shakes her head to clear it of those thoughts and concentrates on the thought of her princess. They would find her here on this vast planet....  
"Tokyo, here we come." Fighter mutters under her breath.  
****  
Meanwhile, two lovers look up as three shooting stars are spotted in the sky. "I have a bad feeling. The fighting is not over yet."  
"Yes. And we may lose this time."  
"I don't care. As long as I'm with you. We could go to Hell and back for all I care."  
"Baka, Haruka. I thought we've already been there. Let's go someplace nicer this time."  
****  
"Hey, did you hear? The Three Lights are coming to Tokyo!" an enthusiastic blonde girl states and slams the magazine she was reading on the table in front of three other girls. Ami peeks up over the top of her book and looks at the magazine. She blushes when Rei sees her peeking at the two-page spread of the Three Lights. Rei says enthusiastically: "Yeah! I can't wait to see their opening concert!"  
"Who are the Three Lights?" asks a (for once) quiet Usagi.  
Three girls get up in her face from all different sides of the table. "YOU DON'T KNOW THEM?!" They all scream at her. She shakes her head, tiny sweat drops appearing all around her face.  
"Baka, Usagi! You don't know anything! They're-" Rei starts.  
"-Like THE HOTTEST idol group in all the world!" Minako finishes enthusiastically.  
"Minako-chan, maybe you're exaggerating just a bit." Makoto says...and instantly regrets it, for she now has three girls trying to strangle her. "Okay, okay! Gomen!"  
Minako, however, doesn't let her hands drop from her friends' neck. "Say it, first, Mako-chan," she says with an evil look in her eyes.   
"Okay..." she manages to whisper out. "The Three Lights are THE HOTTEST idol group in all the world." Minako gets stars in her eyes, drops Makoto, and plops back down in front of her magazine.  
"I know! Aren't they just the greatest?" She looks at everyone around her and sweat drops. "What?" They all mutter nothing and go back to talking about the idol trio, paying no attention to the fact that EVERYONE in the crown parlor is staring at them strangely. Minako once more turns starry-eyed and sighs deeply, gazing at nothing. "I love Seiya. He's so wild!" Makoto agrees with a "We like that right?" and a "Mmm...Hmm" of agreement.  
"I love Yaten...With his unapproachable beauty and his no-nonsense personality. He isn't as immature as Seiya..." She gets the same dreamy look as Minako as both Makoto and Minako agree with the "We like that right?" and the "Mmm...Hmm" of approval.  
"Well..." comes the quiet voice of the girl with her nose stuck in a book. "I like Taiki. He's the smartest of the group and is the most mature of them all." Minako, Rei, and Makoto agree with the usual phrase: "Mmm...Hmm" Then, Minako sighs dreamily and states: "I love them all!" Then they turn to Usagi, finally acknowledging their princess' presence. "Usagi-chan, which one do YOU like?"  
"Mamo-chan, she says quietly." They give her the 'I'm disappointed in you' look and sweat drop. But, then they notice the tears dripping down Usagi's face.  
"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Minako asks.  
"Mamo-chan is going to the USA tomorrow to study at Harvard and he won't return for a long time!" She cries harder. They all try to quiet the girl down- an impossible task. Rei finally loses her patience (what else is new?).  
"Baka Usagi! Why didn't you stop him?"  
"Don't you understand, Rei? I can't keep him from going for his dream! He wants to be a doctor and that's one of the top medical schools. I can't stop him!" She continues to cry even louder this time. Rei sees her point and backs down. After a while, Usagi calms down a bit, smiles, and stands up. "I promised to see him off with a smile. I said I'd be all right, but really...I'm not sure I can take it. I'll see you later guys." She walks out of the crown parlor, shoulders slumped in sadness. The girls watch her leave with saddened expressions. They knew this would be hard on their princess. Rei says to the other girls in a moment of kindness: "She's being very mature about this. We should be supportive of her." The other girls nod in agreement.  
****  
Usagi and Mamoru are at the airport. Mamoru had already told her that he would not have time to answer all her messages. She had (surprisingly) understood and said she didn't mind. She would write everyday. As he gets ready to board his plane, he pulls out a box and tells her to open it. She does so and gasps when she sees the contents. A ring.  
"Mamo-chan!" she exclaims happily as she slips it on her finger and hugs him tightly. He smiles.  
"Will you wait for me, Usako?"  
"Of course!" What kind of silly question was that? Of course she would wait for him!   
"Good." They kiss, but are interrupted a moment later by the flight announcer calling for all passengers to board the flight. "That's my flight." he says and they walk toward the flight gate. They look up as they hear a commotion. "Must be some pretty popular people to be creating such a commotion," he comments. She giggles and they continue on. Somebody walks past her and Mamoru and she glances back over her shoulder as she feels a strange emotion. A young boy with blue eyes hidden behind dark glasses and with dark hair glances at her as well, a stunned look on his face. They both continue on, Usagi instantly forgetting about the whole thing. She sees Mamoru's plane take off with a sad smile. *Goodbye Mamo-chan.* she thinks. *I almost feel as though I'm watching my best friend go away. It's strange. I was sad when he first told me he was leaving, but now...I realize it's not that bad, not having him around.* She shakes her head. *What am I thinking? Of course I will miss Mamo-chan a lot. He is my love. It probably just hasn't sunk in yet, that's all...I hope...*  
****  
Mamoru was staring at a photo of him, Usagi, and Chibi-usa while sitting on the plane. Why didn't he feel sadder about leaving his destined wife? Perhaps it was the anticipation of heading to a university in a different country. Perhaps it would sink in that he would not see his overly cheerful girlfriend for a VERY long time once he got to the USA...*I feel so stupid for giving her that ring! I should have given it to her when I got back or earlier! Now she'll think that...No, wait, she doesn't think too deeply about these things. She'll probably just think it was a meaningless gift like always...* He sighs at the thought. He wasn't sure if he even loved her in this life like he did in his last one, but he would never tell her that. *What is that light?* He was observing this odd golden light flying toward his window. Before he knew it, there was a stabbing pain in his chest and this golden seed appeared in front of him. Before he passed out from the pain, he spotted his assailant. A women, possibly a senshi, dressed all in gold armor. She was laughing at him, mocking him. He couldn't quite make out the words; it was getting so cold and dark. It sounded like she was saying: "Another star seed for my collection. Now all that's left are the earth's senshi..." *Usako...* was the last thought he had before the darkness welcomed him in its embrace...  
****  
*What was that strange feeling I felt when I passed by that girl?* Seiya was sitting on a bench outside the trailers where they were having interviews with Itsuki Alice and thinking about the girl he had seen at the airport. *That energy...It felt almost like HER.*  
****  
"Hey, wait for me!" Usagi cried as she watched her friends disappear into the extremely large crowd of people waiting to see the Three Lights and Alice. "Guys!" she began wailing. "It's not fair! I can't make it through these crowds!" *Whine, whine, whine. That's all she ever does.* Luna thinks as she shakes her head from atop Usagi's shoulder. "Maybe there's room down here..." Usagi mumbles and begins to walk down the line of people. "Hey!" she spots trailers. "Luna, look!" the cat looks to where Usagi points. "No admittance beyond this point! This must be where they rest!" she says enthusiastically and starts to sneak toward the trailers.  
"Hey, didn't you read the sign? From here, there's no admittance." A voice comes from behind her. She turns around, surprised. He looks surprised as well.  
*It's that girl from the airport!* he thinks. He's absorbed in his thoughts so only catches the last part of her really long apology. "Oh, it's you. So you've found me!" He cuts her off.  
She looks slightly surprised, but then finally recognizes blue eyes and black hair. *Should I let him know I remember who he is? Nah! Can't let out that I'm not as much of an airhead as everyone thinks, can I?* She takes on a bewildered expression.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We met at the airport, remember?" He says, slightly annoyed. He couldn't have been the only one who felt that strange emotion...could he?  
"Am I SUPPOSED to remember you? I met no one at the airport today." Hah! She was doing well. Total airhead was probably the thought going through his head at the moment. Of course she knew him! Not only from the airport, but also in that magazine that Minako had been drooling all over the other day as well. But, she couldn't let on that she actually noticed her surroundings once in a while. It would damage her reputation. And then she might actually have to learn something at school. She grimaces at the thought.   
"You don't recognize me?! I'm Seiya Kou." He says, agitated. Honestly! Did she live under a rock?  
*So this is the one called Seiya. The 'wild one'* "Ah, I get it!" she says turning slightly away and looking at him from the corner of her eye. "This is a new way to approach girls, isn't it?" He collapses to the ground with sweat drops appearing everywhere. *Good! He's falling for it! I wish I had a camera to take a picture of THAT expression. It's classic!*   
"I think she really does live under a rock," he mutters under his breath.  
"What?" she asks, curious. *Did he just say that I live under a rock?*  
He recovers easily, jumps up from his position on the ground, and salutes to her. "I said nothing. I must leave, but I hope we meet again, Odango. Ja!" He leaves the scene, barely hearing her,  
"Only Mamo-chan can call me that! My name is Usagi!" She sighs, slightly annoyed. "What an impossible guy!"  
"But, he was pretty good-looking though." Luna comments. "Hmmph!" is all Usagi replies with. *He is pretty hot...I guess.* she thinks to herself. She decides that she can sneak into the resting area now that the 'impossible guy' is gone. She begins walking around the trailers, but stops dead in her tracks when she hears a shrill scream. "Oh, no!" She runs in the direction of the scream and peeks around one of the trailers. She gets a large sweat drop when she sees a tiny mouse-woman dressed in what appears to be a senshi fuku holding a black glass diamond shaped object and standing in front of an unconscious Itsuki Alice. "Luna, what IS that?"  
"Usagi-chan, don't ask questions! Just transform!"  
Another large sweat drop. "Oh, right! Moon Eternal...Make-up!" Seconds later, Eternal Sailor Moon stands between Alice and the mouse-like senshi. She goes through her customary speech and adds to the end that she won't let this woman harm Alice. The other 'senshi' introduces herself as well.  
"I'm Sailor Iron Mouse. I have no use for such a weak star seed and I have no desire to stay here and chat, so for now....deal with my farce! Ja!" She disappears in a telephone booth and a bewildered Sailor Moon turns to Alice, who now has vines wrapping around her. Seconds later, Sailor Moon and Luna find themselves dodging Alice's attacks. "No, way! This can't be! You are Alice-chan?"  
"I am Sailor Pretty!"  
"Sailor? You are a senshi like me?"  
"Sailor Moon, stop jabbering and fight her!"  
"But, Luna this is Alice! I can't just fight her!" Both Sailor Moon and Luna get very large sweat drops on the sides of their heads as they just keep dodging Sailor Pretty's attacks.  
"This is getting us nowhere. We must do something!" Luna yells. Just as Sailor Moon and Luna are backed into a corner, a golden laser beam hits the farce, making it fall to the ground in front of Moon.   
*Another senshi? This day gets weirder and weirder!* "Who are you?" Sailor Moon asks of her savior, who has now landed in front of her as well. The senshi clad in black doesn't answer, only prepares for another attack on her enemy. But the girl with the wings jumps between the two with her arms extended at her sides.  
"What are you doing?! Get out of my way! She must be destroyed!" The girl with the long black hair pulled into a ponytail yells.  
"No! That is Itsuki Alice, an ordinary woman! We can't kill her!"  
"It is too late. I'm sorry for her, but we can't fix it. She must die. Now get out of my way," She says menacingly. The blond one refuses to move. "Move!"  
"No!"  
"Are you a sailor senshi or not? You have a duty to protect this planet and you won't even kill one farce?"  
"I have a duty to protect this planet, yes, and that means not hurting innocent people! Who are you to say such things to me anyway?"  
"I am Sailor Star Fighter. I come from a far away galaxy and I have seen what this enemy can do to a planet. You will perish if you think that you do not have to fight!"  
"No! Nothing gets solved by fighting! People only get hurt and I refuse to let that happen!" she has tears running down her face and her moon symbol flashes brightly.  
*What is this light? Could it be...*  
"I will save her." Sailor Moon says determined and a scepter suddenly appears in front of her. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" she yells as Sailor Pretty tries to get up to attack again. She is caught in the pink light and is turned into her old self. Sailor Moon turns around and sees the senshi in black walking away from her. "Wait!" The girl only stops, but does not turn around. "Thank you for saving me..."  
"I was only trying to stop the farce, not save you." the girl comments flatly. But, when she turns to the blond senshi, her eyes soften at the look in the other girls' eyes. *Innocence. She knows nothing of the fight, does she?* "If this is how you fight this enemy, you will never win. You kill whatever monster opposes you or you will perish."  
"I was always taught that you should try to heal somebody, not kill them. There is always some good left in every enemy." she says, almost sadly.  
"If you believe that, then you are an even bigger fool than I thought."  
"I believe that with all my heart."  
"It's your funeral." the girls states and walks away. Sailor Moon watches with a sad look in her eyes. *That senshi must have been through a lot to feel that way about life...* she catches a glimpse of two more people dressed similarly to 'Sailor Star Fighter' from the corner of her eye and wonders who they are. She shrugs it off when they disappear from view seconds later. She de-transforms and heads back to the crowd of people waiting to see the Three Lights. Only now there isn't a crowd of people to go back to. Her friends walk up and ask what happened to her. She thinks about it for a moment and then shrugs. How would she explain the enemy being sailor senshi, innocent humans being sailor senshi, and her possible savior being a sailor senshi? It was just too weird! All her friends get giant sweat drops on their head when they hear that she doesn't know what she was doing for the last hour. She just laughs. Luna looks cross...  
Meanwhile, Fighter detransforms back to Seiya and walks into the Three Lights' apartment where he is met by an angry green glare. "What?" He asks as Yaten shoves him into the wall once he shuts the front door.  
****  
Somehow I feel like I just copied and pasted the original story onto this pater.-_-' I'm sorry if this just seems like the original storyline right now. I'm sorry if it's boring. I hope (no I really hope) that the story will be more interesting for you guys in the next chapter. Again death threats (or maybe a comment) can be mailed to tweeky@gundamwing.org. 'Kay, bye. 


	2. Doubts?

Author's Note: The title is Behind the Scenes, so I ask people to please remember that this is just a re-write of Sailor Stars with a little added extra Usagi/Seiya stuff. I know that at the moment it seems very similar, but it is intentional. It can't be 'behind the scenes' if it doesn't have the same youma battles and many of the same events in it. However, I do plan to keep the youma battles and known events from the series to a minimal. This is supposed to be a story about the thoughts of the characters. 'Kay, I'm done with the babbling now. ^___^ PS. The ending will be a bit different from the series end (I know, I know: Duh, right?) I'm still trying to figure out if I want them all to die or to have a fairy tale ending. Or perhaps a happy medium? I dunno. What do you guys think? Tell me in the review space, please :) ~Aurora  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Sailor Moon. I know this is a total shocker to everyone.   
  
Behind the Scenes: Chapter Two  
  
***  
"What?" Seiya managed to squeak out as Yaten shoved him into the wall once he closed the door to their apartment.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you are doing saving that senshi?!" he yells in his leader's face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asks, trying, but not REALLY trying to break from Yaten's grasp. He could move at any time; Yaten wasn't really all that physical, but he wouldn't. Yaten had an actual reason to be pissed this time.  
  
"Don't play innocent, Seiya. We were there watching you. Aren't you the one who told us not to get involved with the senshi of this planet? That they had to protect it on their own?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Then, why did you save her? Why didn't you just let her fight her own battle?" Seiya breaks away from Yaten.  
  
"I don't know! She needed the help. She doesn't know this enemy like we do. She wouldn't even attack! Maybe I just felt I couldn't leave her there to die."  
  
"So, because you had a sudden attack of moral values we could have ten new enemies? Now that the Sailor Senshi know we're here, they will want to know why. Congratulations Seiya. Because of your Hero work, you may have just messed up our whole mission."  
  
"No, Yaten. I didn't just botch the whole mission. One senshi needed help, so I gave her help. That's all. I highly doubt she feels anything but gratitude toward me. I don't think she thinks I am the enemy. And if she does, oh well. Whether we have two or twelve senshi on our backs, we will still find Her. I promise that."  
  
Yaten sighs. "For your sake...and our princess', I hope you're right." He leaves the room.  
  
Taiki looks as if he's about to say something to Seiya as well, but one look at his 'brother' and he backs down, leaving the room as well. Seiya pounds his fist hard on the wall he's leaning against and looks up at the ceiling. *Why DID I save that senshi? Yaten's right. I could have messed up the entire mission with that single stupid act.* He sighs. *Oh, well. Might as well forget about it now.* He walks to his room and lays down on the bed. *Princess...where are you?* He pictures his princess and Healer, Maker, and him all happy and falls asleep minutes later with a faint smile on his face...  
****  
  
*I must tell them about the battle. But, how?* Usagi sits at her window looking out at the stars.  
  
"Usagi-chan."  
  
"Hey, Luna. What's up?"  
  
"Are you going to tell Rei and the others what happened today?"  
  
"I don't know, Luna. What should I say? Our new enemy is a Sailor Senshi...The one who saved me was a Sailor Senshi...I just don't get it." She plops down on her pillow.  
  
"I understand, Usagi. Just...tell them, soon, okay?"  
  
"Okay, goodnight, Luna."  
  
"Goodnight, Usagi-chan."  
****  
  
The next day at school there was a large crowd gathered at the front gates. Usagi stops in her tracks. *Now why are they all standing here? Surely all these people can't be as late as me, right?* She then spots Minako, Makoto, Ami, and...Rei?!? What was she doing at their school? She makes her way up to them. "Minna! Ohayo!" she calls out cheerfully at which point her friends turn toward her.   
  
"Late again, Usagi? Is there ever a time when you AREN'T late?"  
  
"Oh shut up Rei! What are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
"Jeez, baka Usagi! Don't you know anything?" Rei was so mad she couldn't even finish what she was saying. Usagi gets angry at Rei for not answering and turns to Ami for the answer. *Honestly! You'd think celebrities were coming to our school or something!*  
  
"We have new people coming to our school today, Usagi-chan." Ami calmly states, a slight blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Really? They must be something to draw such a big crowd of people." Her friends were staring at her strangely now. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." All the girls sigh. Usagi was actually observing her surroundings. Something horrible was about to happen, they just knew it. Usagi just sweatdrops and laughs stupidly.  
  
"The people that are coming are-"  
  
"THE THREE LIGHTS!!!" Minako screams in Usagi's face, managing to become just loud enough to drown out a jet engine. Minako begins pointing to somewhere behind Usagi screaming frantically over and over and jumping up and down: 'Three Lights! Three Lights!' Everyone in the entire crowd of (mostly) females turns around and a chain reaction scream ensues. Usagi is the only one not interested and so therefore is still faced in the direction of the school and not the parking lot. Suddenly the screams get even louder and she hears a voice behind her. "Oi, Odango Atama!" She turns at THAT name and sees none other than the boy she had met the day before. "Who would have thought I'd see you here! You go to my school or did you just come here to see me?" Usagi just rolls her eyes thinking *To show him that I remember him or not. To show that I remember him or not. Hmm...decisions..* By this time, either his brothers or the mob has begun to drag him away and toward the entrance to the school building, so he just throws her a look over his shoulder, blows a kiss, and winks before running with his brother's into the school building.   
  
*Ooh, that boy...Who does he think he is blowing a kiss and WINKING at me...Only Mamo-chan can say that to me...* And so she stands there with steam coming out of her ears while everyone else goes into the school following the idol trio until the only people left are Makoto, Ami, and Minako. Rei, apparently, realized she didn't go to their school at some point and had bolted off in the direction of it a few moments ago. Makoto taps Usagi on the shoulder.  
  
"Usagi-chan...are you okay?"  
  
Usagi looks up. "Hai, Mako-chan."  
  
Minako puts her arm around her princess' shoulder and starts skipping off to their homeroom class with Makoto and Ami in tow. "Now," she says on the way to the class, "how did OUR Seiya-san know who you were? Are you a secret fan?" Her friends listen intently to this.  
  
"Oh, he's just some crazy boy I bumped into yesterday while looking for you guys." They all glare at her. She sweatdrops and laughs nervously under their stares. "What?"  
  
"How dare you talk of OUR Seiya like that, Usagi-chan...He is our idol and therefore you will treat him and the other two with utmost respect." All three of the girls glare harder when they see Usagi is about to burst out laughing *They are ridiculous! Idolizing three teenage boys..* She cowers and mutters a soft "Gomen nasai" and they (finally) stop glaring and enter the classroom. Three boys stand at the front of their first period class. Usagi just sighs when she notices Seiya staring right at her and smiling. The silver-haired boy seems to notice and rolls his eyes, poking his friend. He is introduced as Yaten. After taking their seats the teacher begins with the day's lessons. Seiya, who of course sat behind Usagi, began poking her in the back of the head with his pencil three seconds after the teacher started lecturing. Usagi turns angrily toward the boy. "What. Do. You. WANT?!" She asks, red-faced. He laughs, making her angrier.  
  
"So, Odango, you're going to show me-er I mean us around today, right?"  
  
"No, I'm not." *Why should I show him around? To boost his ego a little more so his head is the size of Tokyo? Yeah, right! Why should I act interested in him, anyway? I have Mamo-chan.*  
  
"Aww, but Odango, we are new to this school and we need someone to show us around. What kind of clubs do you have here? Football?" And he proceeds to name off all sorts of sports she's never even heard of while the teacher notices the two are talking and yells at them to pay attention. They turn around toward the front of the class with a 'Hai'. Usagi sits there thinking finally some peace and quiet, but then a piece of paper hits her in the head and she turns to see Minako waving innocently. Oy, how stupid did Minako think she was? She knew it was her who threw the paper...She takes it out and reads: Usagi-chan, I know you were not just refusing our Idol Seiya Kou, were you? Do you know what the punishment is for doing such a thing?   
  
Usagi sweatdrops and turns once more toward her friend. Minako is clenching her hand into a fist with an evil glint in her eyes. Usagi is honestly scared now and so she turns reluctantly toward Seiya, telling him she'll help show him and his brother's around. Minako goes starry-eyed, Makoto sweatdrops, Ami blushes, Usagi rolls her eyes along with Yaten, Taiki just sits there, and Seiya cheers as the bell finally rings and they get to go around looking for the American Football Club.  
~~~~  
Okay, short chapter, I know. Sorry. More will be out in a couple of days. I promise. Not like anybody cares. -_-'''' 


End file.
